It all Starts With Curiosity
by VenroDelta
Summary: Sasuke asks Naruto an uncomfortable question  YAOI SasuNaru


**It All Starts With Curiousity**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... but Sasuke does**

**Warning: THIS IS AN EXPLICIT YAOI FANFICTION. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNABLE TO UNDER THE LAW IN YOUR LEGAL JURISDICTION. **

Sasuke chewed thoughtfully on the end of his pencil

"Naruto?"

"What?"

"Are you a virgin?"

Naruto's face went red, and Kiba's eager eyes left the game of Shogi he was playing with Shikamaru to wait expectantly for an answer.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Naruto, obviously irritated. "And keep your voice down, will you?"

"I was just curious," said Sasuke. "I heard Sakura and Ino talking about…well, stuff, and…"

"And you couldn't have picked a more appropriate or private time?"

The two of them were sitting on Naruto's futon inside of the tent, where they had gone to escape the overcrowded atmosphere of the clearing where the rookie nine had made camp.

Sasuke raised himself to his knees and slid the flaps shut on each side of the tent.

"That better?" he asked.

"Not really," said Naruto, though he knew that excuse wasn't going to get him out of answering Sasuke's question.

"So, are you?"

In truth, Naruto was the very definition of a virgin. He'd never even held hands or been kissed by anyone. He thought Sasuke would know this, and really saw no point in this discussion at all.

"Yes," he said quietly, not looking up from his open scroll, detailing various chakra techniques.

"I thought so," said Sasuke.

"Then why did you ask?" Naruto was getting irritated about this whole topic. Not only was Sasuke completely embarrassing him, but he was also taking time away from his practice.

"'Cause I am, too," said Sasuke, "and I didn't want to be the only one."

"You're not the only one. There's…and…well…" Come to think of it, Naruto couldn't name anyone besides Hinata, though she didn't really count.

"Face it, Naruto, we're the only virgins in the whole village." said Sasuke sadly.

Naruto shrugged and focused his attention back on his scroll. Sex was nice and everything, he was sure; but he didn't even have a girlfriend, and he really didn't have time for one. The Akatsuki took up almost each spare second he had away from his training.

"I can help you with that, you know," said Sasuke.

"Thanks, but I think I'm just about finished," said Naruto.

"Not with _that_, you dolt. With the other thing."

Naruto's mind was still on his scroll, and he didn't get Sasuke's implication at first. When the realization hit, he looked up at his best friend with an extremely puzzled look on his face.

"But I'm a boy!"

"So am I!"

"Oh. Good point."

"So, what do you say?" asked Sasuke. He was getting impatient with Naruto's thick headedness.

"I don't know, Sasuke…"

"C'mon, it'll be fun. We've practiced enough for one night."

"Well, I guess we could…" said Naruto slowly, still kind of unsure about the whole thing.

"Ok, great, let's go," said Sasuke eagerly. He pushed his and Naruto's scroll out of the way, and leaned over to kiss him. The second their lips touched, Naruto jerked back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I was _trying_ to kiss you," said Sasuke, getting irritated once more.

"Oh, sorry. Go again."

Sasuke leaned in slower now, wanting to give Naruto a bit more warning than before. When their lips touched a second time, Naruto didn't move back at all. It was a really short kiss—no tongues, and very little motion. Sasuke pulled away and sat back, looking at his best friend.

"That was nice," he said.

Naruto ran his tongue over his own mouth. It was tingling lightly, and he could faintly taste Sasuke. "Yeah, it was nice," he agreed.

"Let's try again," said Sasuke.

Naruto didn't object, so Sasuke leaned forward again. He pressed his lips to Naruto's for several seconds before sticking the very tip of his tongue out to lick at Naruto's mouth. He felt Naruto tense up, but it was brief, and soon Naruto opened his mouth obediently. Sasuke found the other boy's tongue and nudged it with his own. Naruto took the hint, and slid his tongue around Sasuke's. He released Naruto's mouth with a moan.

"That was even better," he said between breaths.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. His breathing was faster, too, and both boys' faces were flushed from embarrassment and a very keen interest in their new discovery.

Sasuke scooted closer to Naruto so that he wouldn't have so far to reach. He didn't ask or warn this time, he just took Naruto's mouth again, his tongue not shy about finding what it wanted.

He used his lips to push Naruto back so that he was lying down and Sasuke was hovering over him. Naruto's mouth was warm and his lips were soft, and Sasuke thought kissing him was even better than he'd expected it to be. Their mouths parted for only seconds, just to catch short breaths, then quickly joined again.

Naruto didn't know where he had learned it, but he decided that Sasuke was a very good kisser. The kisses were deliberate now, no longer a simple curiosity. Naruto lifted his hands to Sasuke's face and brushed across his cheeks with his fingertips until his hands slid around to the back of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke moaned again and lowered his full weight down onto Naruto. Naruto moaned this time, when he felt something hard rubbing against his thigh. Sasuke was aroused, and he was the one who caused it. It gave Naruto a strange, excited feeling of accomplishment. Sasuke left Naruto's mouth and traveled down his chin to his neck, leaving a path of light kisses.

"God…" Naruto groaned when Sasuke licked at the dip in his throat. He grasped at the curls along the nape of Sasuke's neck. He felt long fingers sliding up under his shirt and tickling his skin as they moved back down his sides.

"I think we're ready for step two," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Yeah," Naruto managed to choke out. He tugged at the hem of Sasuke's shirt and pulled it over his head, sighing in disappointment at the brief loss of that wet mouth on his throat. Sasuke whipped Naruto's shirt off, too, and continued his descent. He nipped at Naruto's collarbone, stopped to suck on each of his nipples, then made a glistening path down his stomach to his navel.

Naruto could feel the warm, moist breath brushing across his stomach, and he raised his hips instinctively. Sasuke's attentions never left Naruto's waist, but he ran a hand between his legs.

"God, Naruto…" he said, his voice almost catching in his throat.

This had been his idea after all, and he had hoped Naruto would like it. Now there was no denying Naruto enjoyed it—he was as hard as Sasuke was. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Sasuke undid the button on Naruto's trousers and slid the zipper down. He pushed them down his hips and pulled them off his legs. He took his own jeans off and tossed both pairs of unnecessary clothing aside. He sat astride Naruto so that their erections rubbed together. When their naked bodies touched for the first time, they both responded vocally.

"Ohh…" moaned Naruto.

"Yes…" hissed Sasuke.

Naruto grabbed at Sasuke's hips, encouraging him to move faster. He pushed his own hips upward, increasing the building friction. His breath hitched in pleasure, and Sasuke instantly took Naruto's mouth again, sucking on his bottom lip, and then closing the space between their bodies.

"Wait a minute," breathed Sasuke, though his voice was muffled by his reluctance to let go of Naruto's lips.

"Is something wrong Sasuke?" asked Naruto, pulling away and causing Sasuke to sit up.

"I'm not going to last if you keep that up," he panted.

"You're not supposed to," said Naruto, leaning up to kiss Sasuke again.

"But I wanna…you know…" Sasuke said. "Do you have any…uh…lubricant?"

Naruto looked at him strangely for a minute. "I've got some stuff that I use on my kunai."

Sasuke chuckled, and Naruto had to laugh, too. "Not like that, you teme."

"Where is it?"

"In the bag outside the tent."

Sasuke leaned over and poked his head between the flaps. Kiba and Shikamaru were watching him with great curiosity. He smiled sheepishly, grabbed the makeshift lube, and disappeared back behind the curtains.

"Got it," he said, as he unscrewed the lid. He poured some of the oil on his hand. "Just relax."

He positioned himself between Naruto's legs and rubbed gently at his entrance, making sure to coat it sufficiently. Carefully, he slid one slick finger inside. Naruto gave a jerk and inhaled sharply. He was biting his lip and looking nervous.

"Sasuke, I don't know…"

Sasuke pulled his finger out, not wanting to hurt Naruto. He clasped Naruto's hands with his slippery fingers and bent forward. "I promise," he said between kisses, "it'll be ok."

Naruto kissed back, and Sasuke took that as confirmation. He released Naruto's hands, though he didn't break the kiss. He inserted the first finger again, going slowly and giving Naruto time to adjust. He felt Naruto relaxing, and he moved his finger a little bit more. Soon Naruto was whimpering and wiggling beneath him. He added a second finger, and Naruto groaned appreciatively. He worked his fingers around, and in and out, not exactly sure what he was doing, but assuming by Naruto's response that it was the right thing.

Watching Naruto squirming in pleasure, and knowing that he was the one causing it, made Sasuke's cock throb painfully against his stomach. Pre-cum was already leaking from the head, anticipating the feeling of Naruto's tightness. Withdrawing his fingers, he kissed Naruto on the mouth, wanting to reassure him.

"Ready?" he asked.

Naruto didn't answer, but he nodded.

Sasuke spread Naruto's legs a little wider, and took himself in hand. He nudged at the entrance, waiting for the muscle to relax before pushing any further. Naruto gasped and closed his eyes, but didn't pull away or object. When the ring of muscle gave away, Sasuke edged in, going slow and watching Naruto carefully.

Being in Naruto felt incredible. Never in his most imaginative dreams did Sasuke think it would feel this good. A warm, deep suction was pulling him in, and he thought he could climax right then.

Naruto's breath caught deep in his throat, and he gave a loud gasp when he felt Sasuke push all the way in.

"Ohhh, God," he said.

"Naruto, this is…" Sasuke started, but Naruto grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down into the most passionate kiss so far. He wanted Sasuke so bad now, and felt like he could never get enough of his kisses no matter how determined he was to try.

Sasuke pulled out slowly until only the head of his cock was in. He thrust forward suddenly, and both of them moaned into the others' mouth.

"You're amazing," whispered Sasuke, moving back down to Naruto's throat.

Naruto raked his fingers up Sasuke's back, pushing their bodies closer together and encouraging Sasuke to thrust again. He did, though faster than the first time, and plunged back in a second later. Naruto grabbed his own cock, which had been poorly neglected so far.

"Let me do that!" said Sasuke. As much of a turn on as it was to watch Naruto touching himself, Sasuke wanted the honor of getting him off.

He stroked Naruto in time to his own thrusting, speeding up to a steady rhythm. He moved faster and with more force, causing their heated bodies to sweat with exertion. Soon both of them were speaking their incoherent admiration about each other, about this evening, and about these physical feelings they never knew existed. Sasuke felt a powerful surge erupt in the pit of his stomach and rocket forward to the end of his cock. He came fiercely, calling out Naruto's name over and over. Naruto felt a thick warmness flood his lower body as soon as Sasuke came, and he followed right after, murmuring words of gratitude.

Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto in a sweaty heap, his breathing raspy and uneven. Naruto ran a hand through his damp hair, which had become an even darker shade of black. They both lay there in silence for several moments, allowing the adrenaline to ebb away and their minds to comprehend what had just happened.

"You were brilliant," Sasuke told Naruto, when he could breath regularly.

Naruto smiled and kissed him softly. "So were you."

Kiba's voice called from outside the tent. "What are you guys doing in there?"

"Just chakra training!" yelled Sasuke.


End file.
